Que siga aquí
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Si quien te ama jura algo, ten por seguro que lo logrará aunque no entiendas como.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si quien te ama jura algo, ten por seguro que lo logrará aunque no entiendas como.**

 **Kouha x Aladdin**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Que siga aquí.**

 **.**

Un joven hace limpieza en su hogar. Retira el polvo de los muebles, pasa el trapo húmedo con aromatizante de aquí para allá. Carga algunas cajas para sacarlas del sótano y poder trapear como se debe. Es entonces que se encuentra con una que metió hace un año. Conoce de sobra su contenido, una parte de él le pide que no lo abra, que no se haga más daño, pero otra le dice que aún si al final termina llorando necesita verlo.

Coge un álbum de fotografías y toma asiento en el sillón, pasa las hojas lentamente. Recordando la calidez que le embargaba cuando lo rodeaban sus brazos o le sonreía. Cada imagen es una escena.

 _-Oh niño mugriento, pero si tiene más de cuatro años que nos conocemos, pensé que era obvio lo que pretendía al invitarte a salir. Quiero que seas mi novio._

 _..._

 _-Lo lamento Kouha-kun. Los días a tu lado en verdad son muy divertidos pero...desde hace unos no me siento muy bien._

 _-¿Qué tienes?_

 _-Mucho sueño, mareos, náuseas y no me dan ganas de comer._

 _-¿Fuiste al médico?_

 _-Papá y mamá me llevaron pero no saben que me ocurre._

 _El mayor le tomó de los hombros._

 _-¡Ánimo! ¡Verás que hallamos la solución! ¡Juro que lo haré!_

 _-¿De verdad?_

 _-No le mentiría al gran amor de mi vida~._

 _..._

 _Aladdin coloca su mano sobre la ajena con suavidad. Kouha que nunca se quiebra ha dejado escapar las lágrimas al tiempo que sus labios tiemblan sin control._

 _-No pasa nada. Me ayudaste como nadie._

 _-Pero no tiene cura._

 _-Je je je. Si, es triste pensar que no podré estar mucho tiempo a tu lado pero...¡Vamos a disfrutarlo mientras dure!_

 _El mayor lo abrazó con fuerza._

 _-Ay niño mugriento, a veces puedes ser un gran imbécil._

 _-¡¿EH?!_

 _..._

 _-¡Por acá Kouha-kun! ¡Rápido que se nos escapa! Uy muy tarde, el onisan que vende esquites va por la otra cuadra. Je je je será para la otra._

 _El novio se inclinó para tomar una piedra que lanzó a la cabeza del desdichado. Es consciente de que su método fué todo menos sutil. Y si bien no tiene problema alguno en herir a un completo desconocido, lo hizo por su pareja. Para Aladdin podría no haber una próxima vez._

 _..._

 _Los zafiros miran cansados en dirección a la ventana. Llegado a este punto hasta mantener los ojos abiertos significa un gran sacrificio._

« _-¿Ya me voy a morir? Que mal, quería recolectar más experiencias en compañía de Kouha-kun. Ahora que lo pienso_ , _ni siquiera nos hemos besado_. _No importa, supongo que la vida es tan efímera que no todo se disfruta..._ »

 _-¡Por las estrellas que se reflejan en el mar_

 _como tus hermosos ojos tan brillantes como la eternidad!_

 _¡Alumbras mis días con solo existir_

 _robas y seduces mi alma. Dame cada gramo de tu ser_

 _no me obligues a robarlo!_

«- _Je je je Kouha-kun canta muy bonito. Me gustaría asomarme y saludarlo pero...creo que no puedo más..._ »

 _Se quedó dormido pero despertó al sentir la presión de los labios ajenos sobre los suyos. Con algo de trabajo logró enfocar a su amado que sonrió._

 _-Así es niño mugriento, soy un aprovechado. Pero debía cobrarme la serenata de dos horas que te dí._

 _-¿Fué tanto? Lo siento, me perdí la mayoría._

 _-No importa. La verdad no esperaba que estuvieras despierto. Es más como la marcha nupcial._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _El de cabello rosa le colocó una sortija en el anular._

 _-Aladdin Jehoahaz Abraham. Desde hoy eres mi esposo._

 _-¡Oh!_

 _Unió sus labios de nueva cuenta en señal de promesa._

« _-Por eso no te atrevas a dejarme viudo_. _Tienes que ponerte bien._ »

...

 _La enfermedad de Aladdin no desapareció como por arte de magia. Es más, incluso se agravó, de vez en cuando volvía el estómago y lo único que salía era sangre. Pero se ponía de pie por si mismo, no se resignaría, pelearía hasta su último aliento._

 _De pronto tuvo un severo ataque de sed y bajó a la cocina por un jugo de naranja. Lo bebió pero quemó peor que ácido. Iba en dirección a las escaleras cuando sonó el timbre._

 _-Ya voy-emitió lo más alto que pudo, pero fue un susurro._

 _Al abrir se encontró a Kougyoku ahogada en un mar de lágrimas y tuvo el peor presentimiento del mundo._

 _-K-Kouha-niisama. Un incendio...intentó ayudar...murió._

«- _Kouha-kun...¿qué?_ »

 _Toda fuerza que pudo tener se esfumó en dicho momento y se fué directo al suelo._

 _-¡Aladdin-chan!_

 _Ella lo abrazó asustada, palideció cuando se dió cuenta de que su pequeño corazón había dejado de latir, se rompió._

 _..._

 _-¿Mmm?_

 _-¡Oh mi amor!_

 _Sheba apapacha como nunca a su retoño._

 _-¿Qué pasó?_

 _-L-luego te digo. Descansa y deja las preocupaciones para después, ¿si?_

 _-De acuerdo._

 _El chico permaneció hospitalizado tres semanas, pues monitoreaban su condición._

 _Con el transcurso de los días y sobre todo gracias a su siempre sincero cuñado Ren Kouen. Se enteró de que su corazón sufrió un daño irreparable y que no serviría más. Tuvieron que darle uno nuevo y si bien no entró en detalles no fué necesario. Casi puede sentir los pensamientos de su marido._

 _-¿Tuviste problemas ojisan? Si descubren que..._

 _-Eso no es de tu incumbencia mocoso._

« _-Fué el deseo de mi hermano si algo le ocurría_. _Solo espero que su mayor anhelo se vuelva realidad también._ »

 _-Odio que seas tan perceptivo-se acercó hasta señalar su pecho-Más te vale no desperdiciarlo. No soy tan dulce y amable como él, si te mueres te guardaré rencor._

 _-Lo siento mucho ojisan..._

 _-Nadie tuvo la culpa. Fué un accidente y esa manía de ayudar al mundo._

 _-¿Al menos lo logró o se sacrificó en vano?_

 _-Ya deberías conocer la respuesta._

 _-El jamás-cubrió su rostro con las manos-falla._

 _-Así es._

« _-Era el último adentro cuando todo se vino abajo._ »

 _La enfermedad de Aladdin se detuvo, e incluso comenzó a curarse, tres meses más tarde no quedaba ni la sombra, aunque jamás se supo la razón de su repentino alivio. Pero no le importó, continuó con su vida, y se dedicó a ser feliz._

 _..._

Aladdin cierra el grueso álbum con una gran sonrisa.

-En verdad me impresiona que me sacaras tantas fotos. No me dí cuenta de ni una sola. ¿Sabes? Pensé que iba a llorar pero escucho las palabras de ánimo que me das. ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? Je je je estoy seguro de que no. ¡Vamos a ver una película! ¡Hoy será una de tus favoritas! ¡De terror! Comienzan a gustarme. ¿Será porque tengo tu corazón? Es como si nos estuviésemos volviendo uno. Para muchos puede ser perturbador, para mi una bendición je je je. ¡Te amo Kouha-kun!

Se fué a cocina por unas palomitas, bocadillo que no pudo disfrutar cuando su marido le llevaba, pero ahora nada le impide hacerlo. Cada segundo de su día está dedicado al hombre que consiguió lo que nadie: que siga aquí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Oh si en magi hubo un personaje desperdiciado que debió salir más fué Kouha. Y chiquito bebé debió aparecer en cada panel! Ok no, eso es obsesión, pero no sé como que siento que Alibaba le voló el protagónico al final, quizá ideas mías, lo importante es que magi es eterno! Muchas gracias por su apoyo durante estos dos años! Vamos por más!**


End file.
